Body Betrayal
by nyxlett
Summary: An unknown infection with strange symptoms breaks out at the hospital. Will disease breed truth? Cox/JD Slash
1. Another Gay Day

**I dreamt this plot and had to get it down on paper before I forgot it. The mature rating will take a couple of chapters to come into effect, but don't worry, it will.**

**_Italics_ represent JD's thoughts.**

**Scrubs and its characters are not mine, which is probably a good thing. JD would never walk right again.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 1 Another Gay Day**

JD flipped through the chart he was holding, noting the status of his current patient. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his dark hair and twirled the ends. It was especially curly today, since he had accidentally used Carla's shampoo in the shower this morning. _I may have to steal her shampoo more often. Plus, now I smell like honey and pears. _

The day had been extremely slow so far; every case had been run of the mill and easily treatable. At any other job, that would result in boredom and probably a little whining on his part. _Okay, maybe a lot._ But in a hospital, these kinds of days were rare and what you hoped for. Easy cases usually meant less people dying.

The sound of Dr. Cox shouting in the hall drew JD's attention. The poor victim this time was an intern, who was cowering while Dr. Cox, dressed in his usual attire of white lab coat and tight t-shirt, ranted and turned ever redder. _He's been yelling a lot more lately. I wonder if something is wrong. More that usual, I mean. _

JD shook his head to clear the voice telling him he could probably help Dr. Cox relieve some of that tension… _Preferably he would push me up against the wall, forcing my legs apart with his knee and grinding against me oh so painfully slowly-_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN! _JD had to quickly force his thoughts to Dr. Kelso doing the chicken dance to stop his body from going too far and betraying him. His hands had started to sweat from that image, so he wiped them on his scrubs, composing himself quickly.

After such a long time, he had become quite good at shoving his feelings for Dr. Cox back to deep down inside himself. _Along with all those other things I don't want to deal with._

JD couldn't remember when his feelings for Dr. Cox had changed from adoring apprentice to repressed insane sexual desire. He knew it must have been early on, because it felt like an eternity that he had started holding his breath and trying not to feel too tingly when Dr. Cox was around him, or watching the older doctor as often as he could, or seeing him every night in his dreams.

_More like nightmares, really, since they make me so hard it's painful. Not to mention they make it that much harder to be around him at work. _JD tilted his head.

_On the bright side though, I _have_ saved money on buying porn, since my imagination seems to have enough fuel all on it's own._

JD carried his chart over to the nurse's station, remembering his latest dream of Dr. Cox. He had been riding his scooter and had gotten pulled over by the older man, who had apparently decided to be a cop in this dream. Officer Cox had had to strip search the younger man, and took him in for interrogation. JD had refused to give in, so Officer Cox had had to take…extreme measures. _Man, I _am_ weird. _

Dr. Cox was sitting on the counter, rubbing his eyes. JD moved closer cautiously. Dr. Cox was very likely to snap at anyone for anything these days, and God save the underling that dared ask him a stupid question.

"Are you alright?" he asked, readying his body to dash if Dr. Cox proved violent. A tingle went down his back. _Oh yeah. Maybe throw me onto the nurses' desk. No, bad JD! _Today was proving a bad day for self-control.

The other man looked up. JD could see his eyes were bloodshot, and underneath the beginnings of dark circles were beginning to appear. He looked older than usual, and even his hair, which was usually glorious- _in my opinion-_ was limp and faded. _He looks so tired._ JD felt his heart pang for Dr. Cox

"No, I am not alright, Sylvia. I look like death, in case you didn't notice," Dr. Cox ground out. JD flinched away from the harsh tone and the not-quite-sane look in his eyes.

Dr. Cox passed his hand over his face. "You see, Angelina, this here is what you look like when your entire world doesn't make sense anymore. You start running from yourself, and things are bound to start to take a bad turn-" He stopped abruptly as he realized what he was doing.

The older man hopped off the counter quickly and started to turn away. _Dr. Cox must have a hell of a problem if it drove him to open up to me, if only a little bit and only by accident. _JD reacted without thinking and grabbed his shoulder to stop the other doctor from leaving.

Dr. Cox stiffened. JD looked at his treacherous hand and frantically thought of all the things he didn't get to do before he died. "You better have a damn good reason for touching me, Newbie," he growled.

_Oh God, I hope I do._ JD struggled to look at the other doctor. "Well," he stammered, "I thought maybe I could help you feel better and-" _stupid stupid stop talking NOW!- _"maybe we could go out to a bar or something."

Dr. Cox said nothing, just glared in that patented way of his. JD felt his cheeks flame, and struggled to fill the silence.

"I mean," he said, "I don't know what's bothering you, but maybe if you want to talk about it… I'm here for you." _I sound like _such_ a girl. No wonder Gram-gram used to try and take me bra shopping. Dr. Cox must never know about that._

Dr. Cox broke out of his silence as JD was flashing back to when Nana had made him model a pink training bra. The sad part was, he was kind of chubby then and had almost filled it out.

He turned to face JD head on and touched his thumb to his nose, a sure sign that certain doom was approaching.

"Get that dazed look of your face Sally, and you listen to me good. Not now nor will I _e-hever_ want to "pour my heart out" to you, or anybody else. Except my shrink, of course, and that's only because I know he's not really listening anyway," he said. "I abs-ho-lutely do not want to go get a manicure with you, or get our hair styled, or pick out wedding dresses, or whatever it is you do to make yourself feel better after a particularly rough bout of PMS."

JD shrank back, and Dr. Cox spun away, this time unimpeded.

"I need you to check in on room 209, then run an ECG on Mrs. Plaines, and for God's sake, Newbie, try not to get too excited and spend an hour talking to her about the pros and cons of boxers vs. briefs. Again," he called over his shoulder.

"After that, check in on Mr. Almino. The nurses say he's been wandering around again. Oh, and Carla says she has a new patient coming in. You can take him, he should be an easy treatment." He paused. "And why the hell do you smell like pears?" He shook his head and disappeared around the corner.

JD slumped against the counter, berating himself. _Why do I always fuck things up? I just can't leave him alone. Shouldn't some sort of survival instinct kick in and stop my mouth from running on it's own?_ Of course, it could just be his masochistic streak coming out. It did tend to come out at the most inappropriate times. _Like when Dr. Cox is threatening to personally beat the next person to make a mistake, I always hope it's me, so then he'd at least touch me…_

_SHUT UP, BRAIN!_

JD shook his head. He checked to make sure Laverne was busy with someone else's business and picked himself out a new shiny pen from Carla's stash.

_Maybe if I brought him a pen he would be less mad…_As he was musing about this, Turk came up behind him, singing a rap song that JD pretended to know. They grooved for a few seconds, before JD slumped against the counter again.

"What's wrong, Vanilla Bear?" Turk asked, concerned. "Usually our groove sessions last until someone gets hurt. Usually you."

JD sighed. His SCB should know everything, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. As well as he and Turk knew each other, he still wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Turk, do you ever feel that by not following your heart, you are lying to yourself?" he asked dejectedly.

Turk looked at him a moment. It was odd that JD would be so serious.

JD continued, "I feel like I should be true to myself, but it's hard and could ruin everything." _Turk always knows what he wants, and how to get it. For this, I can't expect Chocolate Bear to understand. Much like he can't understand why I'm afraid to use a urinal._

"Dude, are you having another gay day?"

JD sighed again. "You have no idea." And with that, he set off down the corridor to do Dr. Cox's bidding.

**I would love reviews if you've got the time. I haven't entirely decided on the direction I'm going to take this story, so your feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. A New Patient

**Here you go, chapter 2, hope you like it. **

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! They really inspire me to make this story the best I can make it, not to mention the good laugh they give me when you guys tell me your favorite parts. **

**Scrubs is not mine. Please don't sue me, all I have is a plethora of tuna. And even I don't want that.**

**Italics represent JD's thoughts.**

**Ch. 2 New Patient **

JD left Mrs. Plaines' room, still giddy after she told him his new sneakers were fab-tastic, which he quite agreed with. _The salesman said they were look-at-me! sneakers, which are very important when all you have to wear is boring scrubs everyday. Well, at least mine are blue. They do so bring out my eyes…_

While wondering if perhaps he could get his scrubs in just a lighter shade of blue, maybe powder blue, he ran smack into Elliot, who was on her way to see Mr. Almino as well. She helped him up off the floor. _That girl must be made out of concrete._

"Apparently Mr. Almino is gone again," she said, breathless. "Help me find him, will you? Dr. Cox will kill me if he hears I've lost him again."

"I heard Carla say he likes to lurk in dark corners," JD said, checking his ribs for bruises. "You take this floor, I'll take the next up so I can check on a new patient.

"Deal," she agreed, and they set off. They passed Doug on the way, who looked like he was playing Go Fish with a dead guy. Doug appeared to be losing. JD turned to look at Elliot, and she shook her head. "Sometimes, to make it a day through this hospital, you have to pretend it all makes sense."

_That's interesting, coming from you._ Elliot was one of his nearest and dearest friends, but as far as insane people pretending to be sane, she was at the top of his list. _Except for the Janitor, maybe._

Speaking of which, his ears pricked up at the sound of a mop swishing back and forth, much like a rabbit's at the sound of a predator's footsteps. He waved a quick good bye to Elliot and dashed upstairs.

The mopping sound seemed to follow him, so he darted into the closest supply closet, and stumbled over Mr. Almino hiding in a corner.

"Oh, hello there Dr. Dorian. Is it lunchtime yet?" he asked, seemingly unaware that they were sitting in a dark closet. "I think I'm craving some green jello today."

"I'll be sure to get right on that, Mr. Almino," JD muttered distractedly as he listened at the door. Satisfied that the Janitor had gone, he led the old man out of the closet. "But first, you need to get back to your room. We can't make you better if we don't know where you are."

JD found Elliot, and Mr. Almino shuffled happily off with her. JD smiled after them. Mr. Almino was annoying, but also endearing. _Careful JD, don't get too attached. He may not be terminal now, but you never know. You can't make friends with the dead. _That was the problem with this job. It sucked your soul out.

He continued down the hall to where Carla was directing some orderlies as they were wheeling in a new patient.

"Hey, Bambi. Where'd you get that pen?" she asked, looking at the pen he was chewing on suspiciously.

"Found it," he answered, stowing it quickly away before she could get too close a look. "Dr. Cox wanted me to take this guy."

"Well, he should be pretty easy. His name is Darren Loxley, 37, Caucasian male. Started with a high fever, then moved onto dizziness and disorientation. Now he says he's having trouble focusing his eyes on things," she rattled off. Carla always took care to know her patients.

"Thanks, Carla," he said as he took the chart she offered to him. He flipped through it, verifying everything she had told him. Walking into the room, he looked over his patient. He was a large, overweight man, with light blond hair and green eyes. He attempted to look up at JD, but his eyes seemed slow in catching up with him.

"Hello, Dr. Dorian. I'm Darren Loxley." Darren tried to stick out his hand to shake JD's, but he missed completely. He sighed, embarrassed, and sat back against his pillow. "That's been happening a lot lately."

JD took out his penlight and used it to look into Mr. Loxley's eyes. "Can you look up for me?" he asked. "Okay, now down." JD stood back up and marked his chart. "When did the first symptom start?"

While he listened to Mr. Loxley, his thoughts drifted back to Dr. Cox, as they always did.

_The cafeteria is serving Rueben sandwiches today, one of Dr. Cox's favorites. Maybe he'll wanna eat lunch together today. Probably not. I guess I won't have to worry about anyone trying to steal my fries. Too bad, I really wouldn't mind._

He looked up, shaking the images of Dr. Cox and himself lounging in a pool of French fries from his mind.

He looked over Mr. Loxley's head, searching for any bumps or bruises. "Have you hit your head or anything recently?" he asked.

"Not really," Mr. Loxley answered. "Oh, wait. I did bump my head on an open cupboard door the other day."

JD nodded as he found the bump, near the back of his patient's head. "Well, I believe you are suffering from Antalaxia. It causes problems with muscle coordination. That is why you are disoriented and having trouble with your fine motor movements, such as moving your eyes or your hands." _Antalaxia sounds like the fairy tale land Gisele is from. Do not let Dr. Cox know I love that movie. _

"It can be caused by minor head trauma. Don't worry, it's simple enough to treat. We'll start with a CAT scan to make sure the head trauma isn't more serious. Also, I'm going to start you on Phochlorotetrazine, an anti-nausea drug that should help with the dizziness."

He said goodbye to Mr. Loxley and turned to Carla. "It's a good thing we caught it early. Right now his condition is fairly mild, but Antalaxia can turn pretty serious if let alone. But this way, he should be out of here by tomorrow."

JD turned to leave, happy that he'd had another easy case.

**As always, your reviews are appreciated. Anything medical is slightly true with a spin on it. I couldn't find a disease with the symptoms I wanted, so I decided to throw it all out the window and make up what I needed to fit the story. Also, I know this chappie is pretty devoid of smut, but don't worry, I'm working on it. Ch. 3 will definitely be more to your liking. **


	3. Lose Control

**Here you go, my lovely readers! Your reviews make me so happy. I do a special review-dance each time I read one.**

**This chapter is short, I know, but a new one should be up soon.**

**Scrubs does not belong to me, even though I keep offering to sell my body to NBC in exchange for it. For some reason, they keep turning me down.**

**Italics represent JD's thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 3 Lose Control**

JD left the room and walked down the hall towards the nurses' station to drop of Mr. Loxley's chart and grab another.

He stopped suddenly and ducked behind a curtain by an empty bed. He peered out and stared.

Dr. Cox had his back to him and was leaning over the counter. That action had caused his lab coat to pull tight against him, putting every muscle in his back on display.

JD made a choked sound deep in his throat. _Oh my God. Why must he do this to me?!_

Everything he had been resisted all day came rushing back to him, and his cock jumped to attention. He had to physically stop himself from running right over to Dr. Cox, grabbing him by the labels of his coat, and kissing him fiercely.

_He would kiss me back, fighting me for control. He wins, of course. His hands drop down my back to squeeze my ass and lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, holding on tight, and –oh God- we aren't wearing any clothes. Where did they go? Not important!_

_I'm on my back on the counter. It's cold, but I'm so hot and it feels so good. Dr. Cox is leaning over me, sucking hard on my neck. His fingers are inside me, and they're pushing, pushing, pushing- oh God!- It hurt, but with Dr. Cox he would never have it any other way._

_My hands are on his back, running over those glorious back muscles, digging in my fingernails, drawing blood in time with the pushing of those slippery fingers. I can feel the tension building inside of me and I bite his shoulder hard. I hear him growl approvingly against my neck, the rumble only adding to my building orgasm. So close, almost there- oh God- the feeling of his fingers stroking inside of me- oh God YES-_

And JD gave a cry and came inside of his pants.

He snapped back to the real world. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at him. Dr. Cox cocked his head at him oddly.

JD blushed furiously and dropped Mr. Loxley's chart in front of his crotch.

"Sorry, stubbed my toe on the bed," he apologized. "I swear, stubbing a toe hurts as much as getting shot."

Mr. Kingston two beds down, in the process of getting his gun shot wound dressed, looked up angrily.

"-is what some stupid people might say, but I, however, would not," JD added quickly.

_Nice save._

_Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore. You could've gotten me into so much trouble!_

_You liked it._

JD gave his brain a mental boot in the mental ass and booked it to the locker room, cursing his life and cursing Dr. Cox and his irresistible body.

**Sorry it's short. I felt the scene after this would occur some time later, being that JD would need some time to clean up, and therefore would need a new chapter. As for JD's fantasy-thing, I was trying to make it disjointed and frenzied, the way really hot dreams are. Let me know if it worked!**


	4. Strange Symptoms

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I left you hanging for such a long time. I forgot that I don't actually have any money, and I need to go out into the big bad world and get some. It's been rough, considering my job is more manual labor than anything else, but I'm gonna try and get my lazy ass to actually write this story I've been carrying around in my head for months.**

**Scrubs not mine.**

**Italics represent JD's thoughts.**

**XXXX**

**Ch. 4 Strange Symptoms**

JD tossed a stack of paperwork onto the lounge table and sat down. Still embarrassed from his earlier episode, he had decided to hole up and finish up some busy work, preferably as far away from Dr. Cox as humanly possible.

He was shuffling dejectedly through some forms when Elliot walked in.

"Mr. Almino is finally safely back in his room, placated with some green jello."

She dropped down into a vacant chair and smirked at JD. "So, who were you thinking about earlier that caused such a …scene?"

JD's head snapped up. _She's psychic! No, of course not. If she was, she would collide with a great many less things._

Elliot grinned evilly. _Aaagh, she's psychic and evil!_

JD blushed, but, like the manly man he was, he tried to shrug it off.

"I was distracted by Mr. Loxley's chart and Istubbed my toe badly. That's all I was thinking about." _More like Dr. Cox's solid muscular arms, wrapped around me…_

Elliot rolled her eyes. "JD, we've slept together way too often for me to not know what that cry meant." She looked at him meaningfully.

JD stuck out his chin defiantly. "I stand by my earlier statement."_ And it wasn't a cry; it was…a very masculine yelp._

"Fine then, let me see your toe," she said, leaning back in her chair and smiling victoriously.

JD frantically ran possible excuses through his brain.

_I have horrible contagious foot fungus!_

_No, she's a doctor and would want to look at it._

_I'm having an allergic reaction and my foot has swollen so much my shoe won't come off!_

_Elliot knows all your allergies. Come on, try harder._

_I haven't had a pedicure in a while!_

_Dude, no…no…_

JD stood up, haughtily. "I would love to, Elliot. Unfortunately, I think that would be a very dangerous maneuver as I have forgotten to wear socks today."

He left the lounge quickly before Elliot could answer and before she could see that he was in fact wearing his lucky Star Wars socks.

_Ha ha, I'm so tricky._

He swiftly walked down the hall, keeping his head down lest he catch a glimpse of Dr. Cox and be forced to spend yet another half hour in the bathroom, jerking off hard to images of angry Dr. Cox's parading through his mind. _I don't know how much longer I can handle this._

He was brought to attention abruptly, however, when Carla came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Bambi, you're needed in Mr. Loxley's room immediately. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

_Loxley? What could possibly be wrong? Antalaxia shouldn't produce anything as problematic to cause her to act this way._

She was obviously worked up, and she was chewing on her lip. _She only does that either while flirting to get something out of Turk, or when she's really worried about something. The latter seems more likely right now. _

They sprinted down the hall together, and Carla explained the situation, breathing in quick little spurts.

"I just went in to take a routine blood test. His temperature was spiking dangerously high, though, and he started exhibiting…strange symptoms," she panted. She broke off and JD could see her knitting her brow.

"He began to act as if… as if he was supersensitive to touch, and I couldn't inject the needle. He kept trying to get me to touch him. He started moaning and that's when I noticed his erection."

"What?!" JD whipped around to face her. They had arrived at Mr. Loxley's room, but he barred the door so she couldn't pass.

"Did he try to touch you?" he asked, looking into her eyes, searching for any sign that Mr. Loxley had hurt Carla in any way.

Carla blushed, but shook her head. "No, but I think his...er, extreme arousal might be a symptom. Although not any symptom I've ever seen before."

JD shifted his gaze to Mr. Loxley. The large man was moaning and rubbing himself against the bed. JD moved closer cautiously. Mr. Loxley turned his head toward him and reached out, grabbing for him with need. JD stayed a safe distance away, but he could see Mr. Loxley's eyes. They were unfocused and hazy with arousal. JD could see that the man was not acting on any rational function.

"Carla, we are going to need body restraints for Mr. Loxley. Also, grab some more nurses. We'll have to run every test we can, as soon as possible."

He turned to leave. "And page Dr. Cox. This is much worse than we thought."

**XXXX**

**I know it's another short chappie, but I so wanted to leave on that cheesy dramatic note. It felt like I was getting a little too heavy and weird, so I wanted to lighten the mood. Plus, everyone knows Dr. Cox loves to save the day. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
